Weather Matchmaker
by Sabrina Draconon
Summary: Draco losses his personal reading list, guess who finds it and confronts him about it?


Weather Matchmaker

It was mid-spring at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry and the weather seemed to be in the mood to play matchmaker. This is said because at the moment two students were stuck under a tree by the lake that surrounded the castle. But there conversation didn't seem to be going as the weather had hoped.

"You Jerk! Why did you ask me out here if you were going to be like this?" a tall boy with jet black hair snapped at a lanky blond sitting with his back to the tree.

"What are you talk about I didn't ask you to come out here you demanded that I see you out here under this blasted tree! And to answer you previous question whether or not I read romance novels is none of your damn business!" Draco said his face flushed with the embarrassment of have to reveal his secret addiction. It had been three days of agony since he had dropped his secret reading list in the library and now he had the comfort of know that one, no one else knew about it and two, though this wasn't a comforting thought, that the one that started his addiction was the one that found it.

"None of my business you say? I would beg to differ Malfoy since my bloody NAME is on this list of horror!" Harry said incredulously, "And that's not the worst part- It seems that my name has been combined with a quote." He then pulled out a small piece of parchment that was well worn at the creases and opened it. "Here's the first one, "Harry- You're always here for me, even when I'm horrible to you. Why do you put up with me?(1)" now why would my name be next to something like that?"

Draco could feel the panic rise in his stomach but he squashed it keeping his face blank, "I wouldn't have a clue because as I told you that list IS NOT MINE!" Standing Draco tried to grab the evidence of his obsession towards the Golden Boy of Gryffindor.

But Harry easily avoided the move saying, "If that's true then why is your name on this page as well?" He read another quote, "Draco- I'm sorry that I can't be who you want me to be, but this is who I am. You can take it, or leave it.(2)" He looked up at the blond with a look of confusion mingled with anger and something else that the blond couldn't name. "Can you explain that?"

Draco sighed in exasperation his hands held out in front of him, "I already told you I don't know why my name is on that!" He then turned kicking a small mound of grass in frustration, "If it wasn't raining Potter I wouldn't even still be here! Make your point!" This was just brilliant! His list of 'Life changing Quotes' had fallen into the hands of the person that had inspired it. Why did it have to be raining at a time like this! All he wanted to do was get away from the raven haired boy… wait no Potter was no boy anymore. Harry had definitely grown in all the ways a male should and had taken to the change with god like skills. Why didn't he have a girlfriend already?

Harry rolled his eyes, "My point? This is my point," he started another quote, "Draco _to_ Harry- You saved me from myself, even if I didn't know that I needed saving at the time." He looked to the blond again with a pointed look. "Why would anyone think that I saved you especially for yourself?"

Draco didn't answer but looked away his back to Harry, hands clenched at his sides. The emotions inside of Draco were overwhelming him again as he tried so desperately to silence there calls. Yes it was true Harry Potter had saved him from himself. The largest being the soul reason he never took the Dark Mark along with many other things. Draco was a totally different person since Harry had stepped into his life and now he was afraid of what would happen if that presence was to disappear.

Harry could feel the stress radiate from Draco's body as he moved close enough to touch him but he made no movement too. He was confused by the behavior of the Slytherin and his reactions to the quotes. Holding the parchment up again he continued to read, "Draco to Harry – I know that you hate me, and I know that you probably won't believe me, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Draco's eyes widened in shock his lips slightly parted, how could he have been so stupid to put that down on paper? Why was his so certain that it would never have fallen into _his_ hands? It took all of Draco's self control not to bolt into the down pour, and it was visible through his fists that were almost pure white from strain.

Harry noticed the slight stiffness of the blond's posture and knew that he was getting close to the truth; it wouldn't take long to get to the heart of the matter. But did he even want to know? "Draco to Harry- I'd rather spend one minute holding you than a lifetime knowing I never could." He was directly behind Draco as he read the quote. But this time he had use a gentle almost loving voice… Where had that come from?

Draco could feel tears welling up in his eyes. If that line was there then… oh god no. Before his mind made any definite decision he ran for it. But Harry was too quick for him and with the momentum of Draco's actions along with the weight of both students then fell to the ground in a heap with a muffled 'Thud'.

"Get off me!" Draco said after regaining his breath, the panic vivid in his voices. He struggled to get out from under the other boy but Harry wouldn't have it and held Draco with his back to the damp mossy ground. Harry looked down at the struggling blond shocked to see tears flowing down his cheeks. But he kept hold of Draco trying to catch his gaze. The stubborn Slytherin would have none of that, he looked anywhere but at those captivating green eyes knowing that if he looked he would be lost. So in desperation he looked to his left with his eyes closed.

Harry took Draco's head in on hand and forced the blond to face him if not with his eyes opened. And in the loving voice he used not a moment before he said "Harry to Draco" this made Draco open his eyes, gray meeting green, "You can hurt me a thousand times, yet somehow, I can't seem to stop loving you." Grey eyes filled with tears as Draco openly sobbing as Harry moved over him, hugging him. Burying his face into the tan neck in front of him Draco gave in and clung to Harry for dear life.

Being careful not to let go of the Slytherin the Gryffindor sat up against the trunk of the old tree, Draco settling on his lap still crying but was slowly calming down. Harry slowly rubbed his back in a soothing manner as the flow of tears slowed and finally stopped.

Draco rubbed his now blood shot eyes and looked up at the man holding him, "How long?"

Harry didn't have to ask, "Since the day you came to Grimauld Place last year."

"I see." It was the only thing he could come up with. This was the last thing in the world he expected to ever happen and now that it had happened he didn't know what to do. He looked down at the ground thinking of what to say when Harry beat him to it.

"Draco would you- would you be willing to date me?" He didn't meet Draco's look of disbelief. He only looked out over the lake his eyes off in the distance.

"Are you asking me out?"

Harry did meet his gaze then. He looked like he was actually turning over the thought in his mind and he broke into a sheepish grin. "Yes I am."

Draco looked down with a blank expression, "Then you better make damn sure that you take full responsibility for your actions!"

This made Harry break out into a full smile and laugh, "I'll make damn sure to Draco." And with that he hugged the blond close kissing his forehead.

Draco blushed at the loving gesture and looked away to hide his face only to realize something, "Hey it stopped raining!"

The weather was very happy now that her plans worked out like she had hoped. And with a smug smile she thought it was now time to let the two students enjoy the warm light.

~Fin


End file.
